lawsbrigadetewfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lord Law/My Top 10 Villains, Criminals and "Bad guys" of All Time
Okay, so today I was really bored and just decided to create this, I thought I could make it more unique by picking some rather unusual characters from movies, anime, video games, cartoons, tv shows, etc. And if you don't agree with my opinions then I would really appreciate some feedback in the comments section below. I hope you enjoy! #10 Sebastian Smythe (Glee) "I'm captain of The Warblers now, and I'm tired of playing nice." Since his first appearance in Season Three, Episode five "The First Time", you could already tell by the way he acted that he wasn't exactly going to be one of those happy go-lucky cheerful characters-- No, not at all. Instead he was the complete opposite, constantly bashing and attacking New Directions. He even went as far as blackmailing Rachel into dropping out of the sectionals by threatening to post a photo-shopped picture of Finn naked on the internet. But its not the threats, name-calling or stealing New Directions Ideas that got him on here, It's because of the fact that he threw a slushy filled with rock salt in Blaine Andersons eyes, causing him to need to have surgery on his eye for a scratched cornea. The slushy was originally meant for Kurt, But Blaine jumped in the way to protect him at the last second, though that still does not change the fact that he did that, and this is why he is on said list. #9 Peter Pan (Peter Pan) Peter Pan, let me just start by saying OMG! There is sooo many things wrong with him, I don't even know where to start. He isn't exactly a villian, criminal or "bad guy", but he Is definetely a sadist! And thats why he is on here. The only disney villain I see as a victim is Captain Hook, because come on, he is a pirate stranded in a land of no aging, then a kid comes along and starts messing with him, he retaliates, the kid then cuts off his hand and feeds it to a crocodile and laughs about it, WHAT THE HECK! THIS IS A MOVIE FOR CHILDREN?! THAT IS ONE SADISTIC KID!!! #8 Howard Gruger (Scooby-Doo) Okay, the ONLY reason Gruger or, better known as The Blue Scarab, is on here is because he is the first in the series and so far the only villian in Scooby-Doo, who actually tries to kill the gang! He did so via attempting to push a huge crate full of heavy metal equipment onto the gang, and almost succeeded too, if Fred didn't have a keen eye and spot Gruger the series would have ended there. But apparently for the writers of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo, one attempted homicide just wasn't enough. Howard tried to kill the gang repeatedly in the episode and when he was caught the only reason the police arrested him was not because he attempted murder in the first and second degree but because and I quote "He was scaring people". #7 Cyrus (Pokemon) "You've constantly interered with my plans, but you will be forgiven. After all, there will remain no spirit for all time when I am done." Why is a pokemon character on a list for evil doers you ask? I will tell you exactly why; For one he is the only character in the entire Pokemon series to capture and torture pokemon, for example in the magna: In order for Mitsumi to rejoin Team Galactic, Cyrus kidnaps her favorite Eevee and forces Mitsumi to battle Hareta. To make sure Mitsumi cooperated, he would torture Eevee everytime she refused to follow his commands. Hey everybody, looks like we got another Sadist here! What could possibly be worse than the torture of Pokemon? The killing of pokemon of course, another great example of classic Cyrus. For instance, in pokemon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum versions, this one book in the Canalave Library tells a story of a boy (Cyrus) who went around butchering pokemon with a sword, I would go on but the rest is really meh. Anyways, believe it or not, Cyrus is fit for this list. #6 Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) "Where's your kid now, Sheriff?" Lotso came from a child series, but if you actually look into it he's a really deep character. He started out like every toy does, loved by a child and friends with the other toys, living the dual life toys do. Eventually, one day, he accidentally got left by Daisy at a picnic. This was the first time the dark, tough Lotso began to emerge. He searched countless miles and probably endured countless pains to find her, and '' 'actually succeeded'' in his quest. However, when he got there, he learned he had been replaced. This guy had endured God knows what just to find a girl, only to find they found some random bear in a box to take exactly the same spot he had. Daisy might not have even known he was gone. Imagine if your family left you in a gas station like in a sitcom, but only this time, they don't find you. You spend forever fighting to get back home, and when you do, there's a picture-perfect copy of you exactly in your place doing exactly what you do. It tends to mess people up. And boy does Lotso get messed up. He gets so messed up it even seems like he develops a split personality. Skip ahead countless years to when he meets the main characters. This guy is warm to them and treats them like he's known them all his life. Then, he sentences them to the worst torture he can give them at the moment- the Caterpillar room. Buzz asks for a transfer and the manipulative psycho grants it, but only for Buzz- he'll be needed later. Once Buzz takes back his request, realizing what Lotso really is, he brainwashes ''Buzz into thinking all of his friends are some of his darkest enemies. A toy just brainwashed someone. Then the gang tries to escape, and after a brief arguement tells his henchmen to toss them into the garbage. Then he calls out Ken for liking Barbie and throws him to the other side (Though he could've just as easily disposed of Ken right there and probably saved a lot of trobule later). He gets worse and worse throughout this fight and eventually Big-Baby tosses him in. Tough as ever, Lotso manages to pull ''the entire gang into the dumpster with him. When they get to the dump, Woody and Buzz sacrifice themselves to save Lotso, who can shut the machine leading them towards their death off. What does he do the second he gets up? He leaves them to die. As Lotso escapes, a garbage man finds him and straps him to his car. Lotso was really awesome as a villan considering this is Toy Story, but in the end he's just another sad old bear who gets what he deserves. #5 Hugo Snyder (The Three Ninjas) Okay I know The Three Ninjas is a really and I mean REALLY old kids movie but still, The only reason I even watched and liked this movie was because of Snyder. Hugo Snyder actually gives kids a reason to be afraid of him. Lets start with the fact that he successfully evaded the FBI, he pretty much got away with murdering innocent people and dealing drugs, and later on in the movie he threatens to kill three children (i.e. the three ninjas) if he doesn't get his way. And of course, he eventually does arrange for the children to be kidnapped, which works and then attempts to kill said three children. He even goes as far as beating his best friend and ex-partner to a bloody pulp. This was a kids movie? Wow, okay. Way to scare kids, kudos to you Touchstone Pictures! #4 Dan Scott (One Tree Hill) "They said we were beat, they said we were dead. But they should know by now, you can't kill Dan Scott!" Dan Scott was the original Villian and main antagonist for this series, and sure I know that he eventually turned into one of the "good guys" during the final seasons of One Tree Hill, but it's what he did in the past that got him his place at number four on this list. Dan and Karen Roe had a relationship in high school which led to her being pregnant. Dan left Karen behind and went off to college and met Deb. A few months later Deb was pregnant as well. He married Deb and Karen gave birth to Lucas whereas a few months later Deb gave birth to Nathan. Dan only cared about one of his sons, Nathan. As he completely ignored, bullied and neglected Lucas, Dan never even acknowledged Lucas until Lucas was in his Junior year in highschool because of Keith Scott, who is Dan Scott's brother, talked to Whitey, who is the coach of the junior varsity basketball team. Keith convinces Whitey to give Lucas a chance to be on the team which Dan wouldn't like to happen. Lucas was granted a spot on the basketball team by the coach, Whitey. Dan is furious with the fact that Lucas will be on the team and turns Nathan against Lucas. Dan tells Nathan that they've worked too hard and they don't need someone like Lucas to take Nathan's spot on the team. However, Lucas does take Nathan's spot as shooting guard which makes Dan even more furious. Lucas finds out that Dan actually tried to have joint custody of Lucas but Karen refused. Through out the season, Dan pushes Nathan too far to the point where Nathan actually takes drugs. Towards the end of the season, Deb and Dan are in the process of going through a divorce and Nathan breaks away from Dan because his girlfriend, Haley taught him to be a better person. That was just season one, season two and beyond he becomes progressively worse. So much worse to the point that he murders his own brother, Keith Scott, out of jealousy. Dan Scott is one cold hearted villian that deserves his place up here on this list. #3 Mr. Yin and Mr. Yang (Psych) Mr. Yin and Mr. Yang, first time I saw them in the series there were MANY times that they literally made me worry and a couple times even jump. Mr. Yin and Mr. Yang, or Mr. Yin and Ms. Yang, were a pair of daughter and father serial killers, with a total of eighteen known victims and nine attempted murders. Mr. Yin, was the dominant personality in the killing team duo, while Mr. Yang, Yin's daughter and partner in crime, was submissive subservient one. Together the two striked fear into santa barbara and continued to do so from 1995 all the way until 2013, when Yin was murdered by his own daughter, Yang. With only a total of four episodes in Psych, these two definetely left their mark on viewers, as specially with the eerie cliffhanger at the end of Yang 3 in 2D. #2 Alois Trancy (Black Butler) "They should all die! All of them! Everything, annihilated!" And we have yet another Sadist.. Alois Trancy, real name Jim Macken, is head of the Trancy household in Black Butler, and is probably thee most merciless, cold hearted and devious anime character I have ever seen. Much like Ciel, he has a very depressing background story and went through a lot of hardships and tough times. As mentioned above, he is obviously a Sadist, proven by the fact that he lashes out psychically at his maid, Hannah Anafeloz, and demeaning her with vile remarks, particularly when he believes she is trying to take someones attention away from him. Bottom line, Alois Trancy is a sadistic and narcissistic sociopath. #1 George Foyet (Criminal Minds) "You should have made a deal." George Foyet, or perhaps better known as The Reaper, I honestly don't know where to start, he is probably the only UnSub in Criminal Minds that will give you the most legitimate, horrifying nightmares you will ever get. Sorry, but I'm not going into detail on this one, however if you really want to learn more about him then click This link. Category:Blog posts